the_werewolf_journalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story 2
Tom wakes up under the rubble. He tries to collect his thoughts. Its foggy and hazy and dark at night. He attempts to use his night vision to see around him. He uses his super strength to lift the rubble off his team. He picks everyone up, all injured. He looks around and finds all his weapons destroyed. He gets furious and then he sees his cell phone was crushed as well. So he looks for his team mates phones. He goes to contact the boss. He finds a phone that isnt broken. The boss answers. Tom-We've got a problem.... back at the old ones lair, they are torturing leon. Leon-So this is payback for Blake is it? Blake then punches Leon repeatedly. Phillip-ENOUGH! Leave me in the room with this brute. Leon-Whatever u think u will get from me....you've never get it. Phillip-Oh I think I will... Leon-My family and I have been tracking you down for centuries. You finally died didnt u? But someone brought u back...who is it? Phillip-Whomever it is....we are eternally grateful. Leon-You're not in the old times anymore Phillip....you're in the 21st century, people are smarter, technology is upgraded and you cant rule the planet with your salvage family. Phillip-But I will rule...I will. Leon-You all go against the world and you'll get torn apart. 5 members against millions? I don't like the odds Phillip-I wont have to go against anyone. They will all side with me. Leon-How do u figure? Phillip-I came across a creature like u once...I believe it was your father... Leon looks at phillip with a furious look Phillip-Yes he shared your gift....and when I told him to be my slave, he refused.....so I killed him. Leon-You're the one that killed my father?!!!!!! Phillip smiles maliciously. Leon then turns his head and in a suprise attack strikes his spikey tentacle but Phillip catches it. Phillip-Mmmmm...that wasnt smart. Your father did something similar but I dodged the attack. Leon-Speaking of not smart....you shouldnt have caught it. Phillip-Why.....wha.....wha..... Leon-The spikes are laced with a poison that numbs the body. Phillip falls to the floor. Leon then takes his spikes to cut the ropes and chains off him. Leon then takes the chains and prepares to wrap them around Phillip and strangle him to death. Leon-Justice for my father and all the innocents whom lives you took. I am about to do....what MUST BE DONE! Leon then strangles phillip with the chains. Phillip-I CANNOT BREATHE!!!! Leon-That is the point. Phillips face changes color and even his werewolf alpha powers cannot save him this time. The end seems to be near Leon-ALMOST DONE! Hell is waiting for you phillip! An arrow then pierces Leons back Leon-AHHHH!!!! Leon turns around only to see Blake the one who shot him Blake-What's going on in here? Leon-You're a dead man! James, Adrienne and Amy come in and subdue Leon Phillip-Blake....get over here and cut open a vein of mine. Blake-But sir... Phillip-NOW! Blake comes over reluctantly and cuts open a vein in phillips arm as the poisons bleeds out. Blake-What is that? Phillip-Leon....thinking he can kill me. Get him up! Leon is restrained..... Phillip-Blake...get me the golden wolf... Leon is confused as he doesnt know what that is. Phillip-Do u know what this is my boy? Leon-No.... Phillip-It is an ancient device that goes back to the first werewolves. Legend has it, this was used to make the first werewolves powerful, transforming them from simple wolfs into gods and goddesses. Leon-What do u plan on doing with it? Phillip-You're going to take your tentacle, release it into the wolf so it can release its mystic energy upon the world. Leon-What mystic energy? Phillip-The energy will be released but first....im going to put my blood in it. James-Shouldnt our blood be used? Phillip-It cannot, the witches who enchanted the object made it so only the king of the alphas blood can be used to unlock its mystical properties. James-But your blood could still have the poison inside of you? Phillip-It is a risk....I must take Phillip bleeds into the mouth of the golden wolf statue. Phillip-Leon...release your tentacle! Leon-MAKE ME! Blake then reaches down Leons throat and gets it out. Phillip-You fool, you'll be poisoned! Blake-A small price to pay for our mission my lord. Phillip smirks Blake then reaches the tentacle into the wolf as it pierces its chest, releasing the energy. Phillip opens up the skyroof releasing the golden energy into the air. Phillip-Yes....soon Leon, the entire world will be comprised of nothing but werewolves for me to command as the king of alphas. I will make this world what it was originally supposed to be. And thanks to that 21st century technology u talked about, the energy can be transmitted through electrical waves to television, movies, internet, phones and so forth, anything electricity based....so therefore no one can escape my vision of the future! Leon-You're insane! Blake falls to the ground Amy-Blake! Phillip-Leave him....Leon....thank you for your contributions....but you're no longer needed. Now I want to send u back to your family....as a warning... Leon-Send me back...but I will tell them you're coming. Phillip-Oh my boy.....you won't be telling them anything. Leon looks confused Phillip then rips into leons chest and tears his heart out Leon-GULP!!!!! Leon falls to the ground Phillip-Sigh....one less werewolf I could have turned but it had to be done....in order to send a message to my enemies James-I dont understand sir, I thought you send blake to get rid of the hacketts? Phillip-I did too....unfortunately I received a text message on my cell phone, an unknown source told me they survived and shown me proof. James-But why go after them? Will they not turn into wolves? Phillip-Unfortunately the same source said they secretly equipped the hacketts with a device that prevents the energy from making them so...they are out of my compulsion. James-Who is this source? Phillip-If I am correct, it is what the hacketts call the Boss. He or she funds them and sends them on missions. And they sent them after me for all those years. James-But why help u yet betray you? Phillip-I dont know....but after I take out the hacketts, Im going after the boss and I will deal with him or her....personally. Let us leave! The days of being hunted are over! Amy-Father, what about Blake? Phillip-What about him? He is poisoned, besides, we have an army that will follow us now. Let's take care of this once and for all As the old ones walk out the door, they are cornered by all the hacketts. Tom-Where is Leon? Phillip-Go inside and find out.... Tom goes inside and sees his dead body......his face enrages Tom-You will pay for that.... Tom runs to phillip but many werewolves jump out Phillip-BEFORE YOU DO....LOOK AROUND YOU! The plan of the old ones has come to fruition and werewolves are storming the hacketts Phillip-As soon as I give the word, they will descend upon you and your family....and you will be a threat no longer. The hacketts look in worry as thousands of werewolves and climbing descent upon them. Phillip-Sic em.... end of story 2